We Are All On Drugs
by MissLibertine
Summary: Post 3x05. Quizás no era tan malo caer en el vicio que la humanidad elije por excelencia. Porque, de todas las drogas que había probado, él era la mejor. EffyxFreddie. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer****: Skins no me pertenece, Luke Pasqualino tampoco. La vida esa perra, lo sé. **

…

**We Are All On Drugs**

_I want to reach a higher plane where things will never be the same_

…

Había perdido la cuenta ya de las pastillas que había tomado. Aquella debía ser su tercera botella de vodka. No sabía la cantidad de porros y cigarrillos que había fumado ya, pero el número superaba cómodamente los diez.

Y sin embargo, el asunto no podía salir de su cabeza.

Las drogas siempre habían sido su mejor aliado. Siempre habían sido su salvavidas cuando necesitaba sobrevivir y nadar en aquel mar de problemas que la habían rodeado desde que había entrado en la adolescencia. Las drogas eran lo mejor, porque le daban toda la ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio. Eran un escape de la realidad tan sólo por un par de libras que fácilmente podía robarle a su madre.

Sin embargo, había encontrado un problema que ni la más poderosa de las pastillas o de las hierbas podía sacar de su cabeza. Quizás, en sí, porque ya era una droga la que la estaba atacando, desde lo más profundo de las entrañas y haciendo efecto en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Cada vez que olía su perfume, cada vez que le pillaba observándola, cada vez que esos ojos castaños hacían contacto con los suyos, sentía que todo su mundo se sacudía violentamente. Eso era una droga; una demasiado poderosa, de la que no podía salir.

Ella jamás había sido dependiente. Nunca había necesitado que nadie le dijera lo que tenía que hacer ni como proceder. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, se sentía atrapada. Una persona con su personalidad, que toda la vida había hecho las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias, tenía miedo de dar un paso en falso. De alguna forma, alejando a aquel joven de su vida, pensaba que tendría más posibilidades de demostrarle lo que sentía. Así, por lo menos, estaba segura que no jodería las cosas.

El timbre de entrada la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Esperó en su habitación, subiendo un poco más la música y dejando que aquella canción de rock americano llenara cada rincón de su desordenada habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama, aunque se incorporó de golpe cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente.

—¿Freddie? —preguntó, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a verte —respondió él, secamente—. Cook me dijo todo.

Ella observaba sus gruesos labios moverse, pero no estaba prestando verdadera atención. Realmente se encontraba paralizada por el hecho de que él hubiese decidido regresar, incluso después de todo lo que había hecho para mantenerlo alejado. No estaba escuchándolo, hasta que pudo oír casualmente el nombre de aquel otro muchacho. ¿Cook? ¿Acaso él…?

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —preguntó mordazmente.

—La verdad.

—No todos compartimos la misma verdad.

Se quedaron en silencio después de las cortantes palabras de la muchacha. El joven se acercó con paso lento, casi vacilante, esquivando todas aquellas cosas que se encontraban diseminadas por la habitación. Con más determinación de la que parecía tener, Freddie cogió el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y la besó fieramente, aunque lleno de tranquilidad, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo tan sólo para ellos. Effy recordó lo que había estado pensando y confirmó que aquella droga era la más poderosa de todas, sin duda alguna. Sus labios podían más que todas aquellas malditas pastillas y cigarrillos que había consumido.

Freddie era su mejor estimulante.

—¿Has estado bebiendo? —preguntó el muchacho, separándose levemente de sus labios.

Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Importa?

—Supongo que no.

El joven volvió a tomar sus labios por sorpresa, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera agradablemente. Sabía que ella no quería eso, no quería sentirse débil frente a nadie. Siempre había evitado otorgarle a alguien ese permiso para tener control sobre su vida. Ella era libre, no necesitaba eso…

Sin embargo, la sensación era tan placentera que no podía dejarla. Era como tocar la parte más alta del cielo, más arriba de lo que cualquier sustancia podría haberla llevado nunca. Su cuerpo pálido contra aquella piel morena formaba un contraste tan intoxicante como perfecto.

—Esto es como una droga —murmuró ella contra sus labios.

—Esta es la única droga que siempre nos alcanza a todos, Eff.

—¿Estás insinuando que todos estamos drogados? —preguntó ella.

No sonreía, pero lucía una de esas expresiones que dejaban en claro que estaba bromeando. Freddie, por el contrario, dejó que una amplia sonrisa se extendiera por sus labios.

—Oh, sí, todo el mundo está jodidamente drogado. Y se siente genial.

…

**¡Hola! Primero que nada, como sabrán, es mi primera incursión en este fandom. Tenía esto hace un tiempo en mi pc, lo encontré nuevamente y se me dio por subirlo. Me enganché con la serie, con la pareja, con Freddie (¿para qué mentir?) y decidí escribir. Está inspirado después de lo que sucede en el quinto capítulo de la tercera temporada y basado muy levemente en una canción de Weezer, que da título al oneshot. **

**Abro con este una nueva cuenta que creé especialmente para subir oneshots y drabbles de series. Para los que no saben, mi penname original es **_**LadyCornamenta.**_** Simplemente quiero mantener las cosas un poco menos desordenadas jaja. **__

**En fin, espero sus comentarios. Espero les haya gustado. **

**¡Saludos!**

**LadyC.**


End file.
